The Meeting of Seer and Cole
by DarkChoWriter
Summary: If you saw Charmed and Dangerous then you may want to read this. What really happened when Seer brought Cole to the lair? Did she offer him powers again? Did she make him the new source? *UPDATE* There will be a sequel to this story.


The Meeting of Seer and Cole  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. But I wish I did. Okay enjoy!  
  
First Cole was sitting on the coffe table near Leo and then he took a breath and disappeared. "Where am I?" he called out. "Belthazor was your past life." a voice said. "Who are you?" he asked. The person appeared. "But even though Belthazor no longer exists inside of you, you still want to be complete." she said. "Seer." he said. "I have a plan to help you save your little witch." she said. "I'm listening." he said. "The source has taken the hollow. But if I give you the power to make him powerless then they can vanquish him.And then we can lock the hollow away forever." she said. "Why did you bring me here?" he said. "I had a vision of the both of us doing many things together." she said "And if you do this you will save your witch."  
  
Cole had to think long and hard. He loved Phoebe very much. He wanted nothing to happen to her. But if he didn't do this he would lose Phoebe forever. "How do I know this isn't one of the sources trick? Or if it isn't one of your tricks?" he said. "Well you're going to have to trust me. To save the one you love." she said. "What's the cost?" he said. "No money or power. But after the source dies you must decide whether to become a demon again or the new source." she said. Cole walked over to the fire and stared at it. He wanted so much to feel complete again but he still loved Phoebe. "Well I still be on the good side." he said. "Of course only you won't be able to marry your little witch. If you become a demon again." she said. It was a risk that Cole had to take. "I have to do this for Phoebe. I have to do this for the both of us." he thought. "Fine." he finally said. Seer then opened the box and put the power in Cole. "You will return to normal when the source is  
destroyed." she said. "No." he said "I have decided that I want to be a demon again." Seer wasn't at all surprised. She had seen it in her vision. "You do know though that you will become the next source if you have your demonic form again right?" she said. "Yes and that is a risk that I'm willing to take for Phoebe." he said. "Then go I fear there is not much time." she said.   
  
Seer gave Cole the demonic powers again and then Cole shimmered out.   
  
Meanwhile back at the manor. The Charmed Ones were still running from the source. "Paige the crystal now!" Phoebe said. Paige dropped the crystal and trapped the source into a dome. "Crystal." the source said. The crystal came right up to him. "And now the moment that we've all been waiting for." he said. He got ready to throw an fire ball at Phoebe. But Cole shimmered in just in time to block it. "Cole!" she said. But she soon noticed he wasn't hurt. "The Hollow." Phoebe said. Cole threw a couple of fire balls at the source. "Now Phoebe before it's too late." he said. Piper,Paige,and Phoebe said the spell and vanquished the source.   
  
Suddenly Seer came in. "Who are you?" Phoebe said. "I'm the person who just helped save your life." she said. "Come here. Take my hand quickly." she said. Phoebe looked at Cole. "You have to trust her if you want your powers back." he said. Phoebe nodded and walked over to Seer. "Read the inscription on this box." she said. The both of them said it and then the hollow was put back safely. Cole had the power taken out of him. He had to look like he had no power. Even though he had the power of a demon again. They got downstairs and Paige healed Leo. "I don't know who you are but I want to say thank you." Phoebe said. "Too bad you couldn't come back to being Belthzor you couldv'e done a lot of great things for my side." she said. "Uh no thanks I think I'll just stay here." he said. "Well I must return to my side now." she said. "Wait who is the new source?" Paige said. "The new source is the void. Farewell." she said while looking at Cole. "What does that mean?" Phoebe said.  
Cole just said "That person is a very evil person. So she may not know."   
  
At P3 when Leo,Piper,Phobe,Paige,and Cole were celebrating their victory on defeating the source. Cole drifted off to see Seer in the back. "You have arrived." she said. "What have you given me?" he asked. "I've given you the power of a demon again. I promise you won't hurt your loved one. And you may become the new source." she said. "What about me and Phoebe getting married?" he asked. "That you are going to see for yourself." she said. Seer went off. When Cole returned he saw Phoebe and Paige. "What took you so long?" Phoebe said. "What I was that long." he said. "You know I've been beginning to treasure life and I see a hunk who could be willing to share it with me. See ya." Paige said. "You get him girl. Woof!" Phoebe said. Phoebe hugged Cole. "You will not believe how much I love you Cole." she said. "I love you to Phoebe." he said. "Even if I am half demon and possibly the next source." he thought.   
  
So what did you think? I got this from like the top of my mind. I wrote this after I saw the new episode. Well should I have a chapter 2 or what? You decide. This is my 2nd fic for Charmed. 


End file.
